Feeding the Fire
by you.just.got.STORMed
Summary: Cut off the last bit of Mockingjay, where Peeta and Katniss get back together, and add this. Gale/Katniss. **DISCONTINUED**
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Because I hate Katniss/Peeta. Cut off the last bit of Mockingjay where Peeta and Katniss get back together.**_

**Feeding The Fire**

**Chapter One: Order**

It's months before anything happens. Well, anything significant anyway.

In the months before, I live on. Barely. The only people I see are Greasy Sae and her granddaughter. Others visit, but I block them out. Because they drag up memories- painful, horrible memories. I think Peeta visits a couple of times, but I can't even look at him. Because if I did look at him, all I would see was the day of the reaping, and the Hunger Games.

The only reason I was in the Hunger Games was because I loved someone. The only reason I put up a fight in the Hunger Games was because I had someone to fight for. There's no one anymore.

And so I don't want to remember. I don't want to remember anything. If I could, I would forget my life and start over. Or maybe forget my life, and die. Does it matter?

When it comes, it comes from Paylor. She took over from Coin, and I'm glad. It was Coin's fault; everything. The bombing, especially. Killing Coin is the only deed I have done that makes me feel an inkling of satisfaction.

It's nothing special, just a phone call. A single phone call.

"Katniss," Paylor's voice comes cool and crisp over the line.

I croak a simple yes, my voice hardly works anymore, after months of disuse.

Paylor's tone softens, and it's then that I realise that this is not good news coming to me. It never is.

"Katniss, I know that you've been, well, distracted since the rebellion, and I know that you want nothing to do with us ever again," her voice is gentle, horribly gentle; I hate being pitied.

There's silence, and she eventually continues. "But the people need to see their Mockingjay again. You were the face of our rebellion, from the beginning. Even at the end, when they thought you were mad for shooting Coin. They need you back. Me, Plutarch, Gale... None of us can satisfy them. They need..."

But it's after the word _Gale _that I tune out, because that simple word takes me onto a whole new thought train.

_Gale._ My best friend. Or more, perhaps. But it disturbs me that I don't say my _old best friend that could have been more _in my head. Because that's what he should be. A closed door, never to be reopened. After those bombs that shattered my life, that door should be locked and the key thrown into the deepest, darkest of pits.

So why isn't it?

I can't answer that question, and so I ignore it, and tune back into Paylor, who seems to be waiting for a response of some kind.

"What?" I say. I can remember how to use manners and tact and all the rest, but there's honestly no point anymore.

Paylor sighs heavily, and I feel slightly guilty for missing what must have been an inspirational speech, but it fades. Because it's not like I care what she, or anyone, thinks, anyway.

"We need you, Katniss. You were the one who started that first little spark of rebellion, and grew it into a raging inferno. Now, we need you to keep feeding the fire."

My heart sinks, but I know that this isn't exactly an invitation. It's an order.


	2. NOTE

**IMPORTANT NOTE - PLEASE READ**

Hi guys, I am really sorry for what I'm about to say. I know that I've started a lot of stories and I thank you all for being so patient while I slowly updated and continued them. Your reviews have been amazing and so encouraging.

I'm so sorry, but I've decided to leave fanfiction dot net, that is, to stop writing fanfiction altogether. I know a lot of my stories are unfinished but I hope that you enjoyed them nonetheless. If you're wondering why I am giving up fanfiction, it's just because I really feel that I need to change my priorities and get on track- I spend way too much time reading and trying to write fanfiction when I really need to focus on other things. I will miss writing and I will miss all the lovely and incredible reviews.

I am going to say, however, that I know a lot of people who read my stories are amazing writers. If you want to continue a story or base other stories off one of my stories or whatever, go ahead. I'm not planning on ever coming back to this. So feel free to do whatever you want- I am basically removing all of my ownership and copyright from my stories.

I was originally going to delete my account but I can't actually find a way to do that, so I'm just going to leave it but change my password to something random and get rid of my email address from it so that I don't get any notifications. I almost prefer it this way because it means that other people can still read my stories/oneshots if they want.

It's not that I didn't enjoy writing and reviewing and reading other stories, it's just that I really feel that I need to give it up and, well, 'get a life' ;)

Thankyou all so much for your support of my stories and I wish you all the best for your writing and reading. If you want to know what was going to happen in the end of my stories, I did actually have a plot for most of them... so if you want to read it you can read them below this note. Once again, my sincere apologies.

Cheers,

_Storm._

**WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN IN MY [incomplete] STORIES:**

**Arranged- **_continued from ch. 16: Purple_ Kel and Dom attended court tea at which Lady Felicity discovered a much older but very rich marriage prospect for Vera. Kel naturally was horrified at this while Dom also opposed the match. Vera met a boy a couple of years older than herself with a less rich fief that she is attracted to. Dom was going to lose his betrothal ring whilst practicing with Wolset, and he and Kel were going to spend the evening looking for it. They would find it and both would feel slightly more at ease with the other. Alyssa was going to visit Dom's rooms to invite Kel to her betrothal party. Dom was going to have to meet Kel's dragon of a grandmother (see Squire for mention). The wedding would then happen, and at the end, Queen Thayet and King Jonathon would present the newly married couple with a small fief as a reward for their services to the kingdom. The couple would then be forced to spend their 'wedding night' in the same room, during which Kel hears Dom sleep talk and becomes concerned about him. After several awkward days of marriage, Dom feels that he has to tell Kel how he feels, whether it ruins their marriage or not. However, he finds that he doesn't have to when Kel confronts him after she hears him say 'I love you' in his sleep. She wants to know who he was talking about, he hopes that she is jealous and finally admits his feelings, which leads to a much happier marriage. Felicity arranges Vera's betrothal to the rich, older man, and Vera has absolutely no desire to marry him. Kel and Dom step in and stand up to Felicity about Vera's match, when it becomes official they oppose it in court and both admit that their own marriage was arranged, but that it turned out for the best. Leads to revision of arranged marriage laws by the Crown. Story would have ended with a content Kel and Dom and Vera courting the younger boy that she met at the court tea.

**Behind These Hazel Eyes**- _was going to undergo a full rewrite._ : In the end the last chapter was not going to be a song but would simply contain Dom reconciling with Neal and confessing his mistakes. Neal would then seek out Kel and convince her to see Dom, who would explain but wouldn't expect to be forgiven. A year later, Kel would go to Dom and tell him that she forgives him, if he still feels the same way. Story would have ended with the two being happily together.

**Charm**- was going to be a simple comic Kel/Dom. Wolset and Neal would have played some amusing pranks whilst Dom and Kel would have had a good laugh over the fact that they were secretely together. Eventually, a year or two later, the two would announce their betrothal without ever publically revealing their relationship and everyone would be stunned.

**Feeding The Fire**- no particualar plan. Was just going to be angsty Katniss/Peeta then end being Katniss/Gale with flickers of the rebellion.

**The Storm Of The Vine**- was going to be a story of Tris finding her place in the world, and both her and Briar being confused over their feelings of attraction towards each other. Would have included Briar with another girl, Tris's jealousy, etc, then have ended with mutual confessions and a Tris/Briar pairing.

**After The Time Paradox**: **Tangles:** no particular plan. Classic defeat Opal, Artemis/Holly ending.

**Why, Hello- **Kel and Dom would have been forced to spend more time together for tutoring and school while flickers from Dom's difficult and broken past would have been revealed. Would have eventually built up to Dom changing around Kel but returning to himself at school, then when she confesses frustration at this he would have wanted to change for the better. Was originally meant to be a comedy Kel/Dom.

**I Do II-** Kel and Dom's marriage is originally happy until Kel meets Dom's handsome elder brother and realises that he is the man she almost slept with. She would confess this to Dom, who would be hurt and furious despite not telling Kel about his brief affair with Oranie. Major angst. Dom would eventually tell Kel about this, who in turn would be hurt and confused. In the end, Kel would discover that she is pregnant and this brings the two together again.

**You Belong With Me-** would have just followed modified song lyrics. More awkward moments, more jealousy, finally Dom breaks up with Cynthia and Kel asks why, he confesses that he was just trying to get over his own feelings for Kel. The two get together.

**ONESHOTS [that I never wrote but planned:**

**Flirt**

Summary: It's been two years since she'd been squire to Lord Raoul, and Kel decides that it is finally time to move on from Dom. However Dom may have other ideas.

**Transitions**

Summary: It was odd, her relationship with Dom. So... smooth. It seemed that one moment they'd been laughing together in the Own and the next they were getting married.

**Little Sister**

Summary: Dom is sure that he only thinks of Kel as a little sister, and tells her as much.

**Letters to Juliet**

Summary: Dom is quite drunk, along with the rest of the Third Company, and Wolset, Lerant and Fulcher take it upon themselves to help him write a letter to his unknown lady love.

**Lady**

Summary: Dom opens the door for Kel, and Neal wonders why since she's not a lady. This leads to much argumentation from the two cousins as to Kel's femininity.

**Public Displays of Affection**

Neal discusses how disgusting he finds couples who are all over each other, and Dom takes it upon himself to demonstrate with the nearest woman- who just so happens to be Kel.

**Favours**

Summary: Kel is jousting and Dom decides to give her a favour for luck.

**Lacking In Sublety**

Summary: A series of oneshots. What if Kel/Dom/any other character just said plain out what they were thinking at particualar moments in the books?


End file.
